Presiona 1 para enamorarte
by Spicker D
Summary: [TRADUCCIÓN] [Original de Erina - AO3] [Parte 02 de Las Desventuras de la Agencia Explodo-Kills] Toma una foto cada vez que Bakugou Katsuki diga "Jodete" y probablemente estarás muerto. En el cual Midoriya es un troll y Bakugou insulta demasiado y la agencia está sufriendo, narrada a través de una serie de mensajes de texto.


**Título:** Press 1 To Fall In Love.

 **Autor:** Erina (AO3)

 **Traductor:** Spicker D. (Spicker D.)

 **Pareja:** KatsuDeku (Bakugou Katsuki/ Midoriya Izuku)

 **Pertenece a la serie:** Las Desventuras de la Agencia Explodo-Kills.

 **Nota de Autor:** Holaaaa, gracias a todos por las buenas respuestas de la última vez. Juro que debo haber re-leído cada comentario docenas de veces.

¡Así que este verso regresa por la demanda popular! Esto ocurre mientras Deku está fuera en su aventura con All Might y la agencia se le ha sido dejada a Bakugou y está escrita como mensajes de texto (que me di cuenta era una idea terrible tan pronto como comencé porque lleva una eternidad, pero yolo)

Lo siento, esto no es tan bueno como el primero.

También spoilers para el último capítulo de manga, pero el mangaka arruinó totalmente todos mis sueños de compañeros de habitación y me dio un dedo medio a todas mis ships.

* * *

.

 **Presiona 1 para Enamorarte**

.

* * *

[12/20 02:56AM] Deku: Estamos en el avión ahora, Kacchan.

[12/20 02:56AM] Deku: ¡Es tan grande! Nunca he estado en un avión antes.

[12/20 02:56 AM] Deku: Nunca he estado fuera del país antes tampoco.

[12/20 02:56AM] Deku: Aunque por supuesto lo sabes porque nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo.

[12/20 02:58AM] Deku: ... Esta es la primera vez que vamos a estar separados en un tiempo, eh...

[12/20 02:58AM] Deku: Me gustaría que aparecieras en el aeropuerto hoy

[12/20 02:58AM] Deku: ...

[12/20 03:01AM] Deku: ¡Aunque sé que estás ocupado con el trabajo de héroe! ¡Así que está bien!

[12/20 03:01AM] Deku: ¡Buena suerte con la agencia!

[12/20 03:02AM] Deku: Por favor, no lo explotes

[12/20 03:03AM] _Deku envió una foto_

[12/20 03:03AM] Deku: ¡Mira, es un avión!

[12/20 03:04AM] _Deku envió una foto_

[12/20 03:04AM] Deku: ¡Mira, es All Might!

[12/20 03:07AM] Deku: ¡Estamos despegando, Kacchan!

[12/20 03:07AM] Deku: ¡Adiós, Japón!

[12/20 03:08AM] Deku: Oops, tengo que apagar mi teléfono ahora que la azafata me gritó

[12/20 03:08AM] Deku: ¡Te veré en un par de meses!

[12/20 03:10AM] Bakugou: Cállate, estoy intentando dormir

[12/20 03:10AM] Bakugou: Espera

[12/20 03:10AM] Bakugou: A dónde diablos te estas yendo

[12/20 03:10AM] Bakugou: Dejame la agencia

[12/20 03:10AM] Bakugou: Oi deberías responder a tus malditos mensajes o te mataré

.

[12/20 10:41AM] Deku: ¡Hemos llegado! Estamos cambiando de aviones ahora. Nuestro próximo avión está en 20 minutos

[12/20 10:42AM] Deku: ¡Hay tantas tiendas aquí! Yo como que quiero comprarlo todo

[12/20 10:42AM] Deku: ... Espera

[12/20 10:42AM] Deku: ¿All Might olvido decírtelo?

[12/20 10:43AM] Deku: ... Ok, quizás se haya olvidado de decirte

[12/20 10:43AM] Deku: ... Haha

[12/20 10:44AM] Deku: ¡Bueno, buena suerte!

[12/20 12:32PM] Bakugou: A la mierda ustedes dos vuelvan aquí

.

[12/20 09:26PM] Bakugou: Exploté tu refrigerador, espero que te sientas como una mierda

.

[12/21 04:01AM] Deku: Eso no es muy agradable

[12/21 04:02AM] Deku: Además, ahora estamos fuera del avión

.

[12/21 09:12AM] Bakugou: No vuelvas imbécil.

[12/21 09:12AM] _Bakugou envió una foto_

[12/21 09:12AM] Bakugou: Esta es mi agencia ahora

[12/21 09:14AM] Deku: ¿Acabas de... vandalizar el signo de la agencia de All Might?

[12/21 09:16AM] Bakugou: Es jodido arte eso es lo que es

[12/21 09:16AM] Bakugou: Licencia artística o lo que sea que esa mierda es

[12/21 09:18AM] Deku: All Might dice que no estamos nombrando a nuestra agencia la Agencia Explodo-kill

[12/21 09:18AM] Bakugou: Que se joda All Might, no puede detenerme si está todo el camino a Marte

[12/21 09:19AM] Deku: Kacchan solo estamos en América y volveremos en un par de meses, no es como si tuviéramos un boleto de ida al infierno

.

[12/25 05:27PM] Deku: ¡Hola Kacchan! Han pasado un par de días desde la última vez que hablamos

[12/25 05:27PM] Deku: El otro día All Might estaba perseguíendo a esta banda criminal y era un poco raro porque el usualmente es como Bam Bam Bam, pero esta vez tenía que ser sigiloso al respecto.

[12/25 05:28PM] Deku: ¡Aprendí mucho! Tomé muchas notas también y estaré encantado de compartirlas contigo cuando regresemos

[12/25 05:32PM] Deku: Oh ¡Feliz Navidad por cierto!

[12/25 05:33PM] Deku: Espero que lo pases genial celebrando por ti mismo

[12/25 06:15PM] Bakugou: Jodete.

.

[1/1 12:00AM] Deku: ¡Feliz año nuevo, Kacchan!

[1/1 12:02AM] _Bakugou envió una foto_

[1/1 12:03AM] Deku: Esa foto de ti comiendo todos mis bocadillos no era necesaria

.

[1/5 11:12AM] Bakugou: Joder

[1/5 11:27AM] Deku: ¿Estás bien?

[1/5 11:28AM] Bakugou: Mierda de cerebro solo se acaba de jodidamente unir

[1/5 11:28AM] Bakugou: ¿Por qué diablos alguien querría unirse a este pozo de mierda?

[1/5 11:30AM] Deku: Ehhh

[1/5 11:30AM] Deku: Eso suena algo asqueroso.

[1/5 11:31AM] Deku: ¿…Es eso un quirk?

[1/5 11:31AM] Bakugou: Incluso un quirk de mierda sería más útil que ese imbécil

[1/5 11:32AM] Bakugou: Ni siquiera lo dejé entrar al edificio y ahora está tratando de robarme mi oficina

[1/5 11:32AM] Bakugou: Vete a la mierda y consigue tu propia oficina

[1/5 11:32AM] Deku: No es tu oficina, Kacchan

[1/5 11:32AM] Bakugou: Voy a fregar el piso y luego espero que se tropiece y se abra la cabeza

[1/5 11:33AM] Bakugou: ¿Dónde diablos está la fregona?

[1/5 11:33AM] Deku: ... Kacchan estás seguro de esto

[1/5 11:33AM] Deku: Estás realmente seguro

[1/5 11:33AM] Deku: Sabes que el asesinato no está bien, verdad

[1/5 11:36AM] Bakugou: Se tropezó

[1/5 11:36AM] Bakugou: Mierda

[1/5 11:38AM] Deku: ...Qué

[1/5 11:38AM] Deku: ¿Realmente murió?

[1/5 11:38AM] Deku: ¿Acabas de matar a alguien en nuestra agencia de héroes ?

[1/5 11:38AM] Deku: Kacchan ?

[1/5 11:38AM] Deku: Kacchan por favor responde que me estoy preocupando

[1/5 11:39AM] Deku: ¿Estás bien?

[1/5 11:40AM] Deku: ¿Debo empezar a preparar una coartada?

[1/5 11:44AM] Bakugou: Tiene un puto quirk de endurecimiento

[1/5 11:44AM] Bakugou: Qué desperdicio de esfuerzo

[1/5 11:44AM] Bakugou: A la mierda ese idiota

[1/5 11:45AM] Bakugou: Al menos el piso está limpio ahora

[1/5 11:49AM] Deku: ...

[1/5 11:49AM] Deku: Tal vez debería preguntarte a All Might si podemos regresar temprano...

.

[1/7 03:13PM] Bakugou: Dile a All Might que la agencia simplemente explotó, así que puse su nombre en la policía

[1/7 04:26PM] Deku: All Might quiere decirte que las agencias no "simplemente explotan"

[1/7 04:27PM] Bakugou: Bueno, lo que piense no es mi puto problema

.

[1/10 01:21PM] Deku: ¿Te estás divirtiendo con el miembro más nuevo?

[1/10 01:26PM] Bakugou: Él está haciendo todo mi papeleo, la vida es jodidamente genial

[1/10 01:26PM] Bakugou: Sabes lo que lo haría aún mejor

[1/10 01:26PM] Bakugou: Si hubieran más villanos alrededor

[1/10 01:32PM] Deku: ...Kacchan, ¿por qué te convertiste en un héroe?

[1/10 01:33PM] Bakugou: Para poder golpear a todos en nombre de la justicia

[1/10 01:37PM] Bakugou: Deku eso era una broma

[1/10 01:37PM] Bakugou: Nerd de mierda vuelve aquí, no te atrevas a decirle a All Might

[1/10 01:38PM] Bakugou: No necesito su predicación en mi culo

[1/10 01:43PM] Deku: ¡Joven Bakugou! ¡No nos convertimos en héroes para golpear a la gente! ¡Nos convertimos en héroes para salvar a la gente, para ser Símbolos de Luz para proteger a todas esas almas inocentes! ¡Usamos nuestro poder para proteger a la comunidad de las influencias oscuras de los villanos y para mantener a los ciudadanos comunes fuera de peligro!

[1/10 01:45PM] Deku: Cuando era joven, ¡conocía a alguien que era como tú! ¡Quería convertirse en un héroe para poder luchar contra todo! ¡Pero ese no es el trabajo de un héroe! ¡Un héroe debe estar dispuesto a poner el bienestar de los demás frente al suyo! ¡Un héroe tiene que sacrificar su deseo para ayudar a las masas en general! ¿Y _estás_ haciendo eso, Joven Bakugou?

[1/10 01:48PM] Deku: ¡Todavía eres muy joven, entonces tienes mucho tiempo para crecer! Pero piensa detenidamente sobre tus decisiones a partir de ahora, ¡porque lo que hagas ahora puede reflejar en tu futuro! Puede que te guste pelear contra todo ahora, ¡y de ninguna manera te estoy deteniendo! ¡Pero solo ten en cuenta que el público en general formará esta reputación tuya que podría nunca desaparecerá!

[1/10 01:55PM] Bakugou: Oh jodeme.

[1/10 01:56PM] Deku: ¡Eres un poco demasiado joven para mí, Joven Bakugou, pero le devolveré el teléfono al Joven Midoriya, y luego podrás volver a preguntar!

.

[1/15 12:23PM] Bakugou: Finalmente fui a ese lugar de hamburguesas que te gusta

[1/15 12:23PM] Bakugou: Mierda de cerebro no se callaría hasta que almorzara con él

[1/15 12:25PM] Deku: ¿Es una cita?

[1/15 12:26PM] Bakugou: De ninguna puta manera

[1/15 12:27PM] _Bakugou envió una foto_

[1/15 12:28PM] Deku: ... Kacchan, ¿puedes comer cuatro hamburguesas, dos papas fritas y un refresco extra grande tú solo?

[1/15 12:29PM] Bakugou: Fue un desafío

[1/15 12:29PM] Deku: No, realmente no lo era

[1/15 12:29PM] Deku: No estoy cuestionando tu hombría

[1/15 12:29PM] Deku: Por favor no comas todo eso no es saludable

[1/15 12:30PM] Deku: En serio, Kacchan, todos sabemos que eres el tipo más rudo y más grande que el mundo haya visto, por favor no comas eso

[1/15 12:37PM] _Bakugou envió una foto_

[1/15 12:38PM] Deku: ...

[1/15 12:38PM] Deku: R.I.P.

.

[1/15 01:14PM] Bakugou: Tan solo acabo de vaciar todo mi jodido estómago en el inodoro y mierda de cerebro solo estaba allí tomando fotos

.

[1/17 06:27PM] Deku: ¡Actualización! All Might ha logrado rastrear a uno de los miembros de nivel inferior de la organización. Las cosas se mueven lentamente, aunque es porque no está acostumbrado a este tipo de trabajo. La única razón por la que le asignaron esto fue porque querían fortalecer la relación de los dos países, supongo

[1/17 06:37PM] Bakugou: Explotalos

[1/17 06:38PM] Deku: Eso causaría la tercera guerra mundial

.

[1/21 07:12PM] Bakugou: Destruí la casa de alguien hoy y luego ella se unió a la agencia

.

[1/22 10:21AM] Deku: ¿Esta chica tiene un nombre?

[1/22 10:41AM] Bakugou: Gordita

[1/22 10:42AM] Deku: ¿Te mataría ser amable?

.

[1/23 08:22AM] ?: Que se joda el sol

[1/23 08:22AM] ?: Que se joda la luna

[1/23 08:22AM] ?: Que se jodan todos los que son felices

[1/23 08:24AM] Deku: Errr ... ¿Es este Kacchan?

[1/23 08:25AM] ?: No

[1/23 08:26AM] Bakugou?: Ella levita mierda

[1/23 08:26AM] Bakugou?: Como mi teléfono

[1/23 08:27AM] Bakugou?: Fuera de la ventana

[1/23 08:28AM] Bakugou?: Voy a matar a alguna mierda

[1/23 08:29AM] Deku: Oookay, quiero decir lo que sea que te haga feliz, creo

.

[1/27 10:37AM] Bakugou: Conoces a Ingenium

[1/27 10:38AM] Deku: POR SUPUESTO

[1/27 10:38AM] Deku: ES UN HÉROE REALMENTE POPULAR

[1/27 10:38AM] Deku: TIENE UNA AGENCIA EN TOKYO DONDE TIENE 65 COMPAÑEROS

[1/27 10:39AM] Bakugou: Se esa mierda

[1/27 10:39AM] Deku: ¿Lo haces?

[1/27 10:40AM] Deku: ¿Te estás volviendo un Nerd de mierda como yo?

[1/27 10:40AM] Deku: :)

[1/27 10:40AM] Bakugou: Cierra la puta boca

[1/27 10:40AM] Bakugou: Su hermano menor llegó exactamente a las 8 y no se va a callar

[1/27 10:41AM] Deku: CONSIGUE SU AUTOGRÁFO

[1/27 10:41AM] Deku: KACCHAN ESTOY CONFIANDO EN TI

[1/27 10:43AM] Bakugou: no

[1/27 10:43AM] Deku: KACCHAN POR FAVOR

[1/27 10:43AM] Deku: KACCHAN HARÉ CUALQUIER COSA

[1/27 10:43AM] Deku: COMPRARÉ PIZZA POR UN MES PARA LA #NOCHEDECINEMIERDULERA

[1/27 10:46AM] _Bakugou tomo una foto_

[1/27 10:46AM] Deku: Oh, mierda, es demasiado tarde para retirar eso

.

[1/27 04:58PM] Deku: ¿CÓMO ES EL HERMANO DE INGENIUM?

[1/27 05:00PM] Bakugou: ¡Sin pies sobre la mesa! ¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo? ¡Ese es el escritorio sagrado de All Might! ¡Es una reliquia! ¡Se transmitirá por generaciones! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a mancillar semejante tesoro con la tierra en tus pies?!

[1/27 05:02PM] Deku: ¿Le dijiste que encontramos eso en el basurero?

[1/27 05:02PM] Deku: Probablemente podamos conseguir uno para él también

.

[2/1 02:31PM] Deku: Entonces lanzamos una redada hoy

[2/1 02:31PM] Deku: ¡Los héroes Americanos también son geniales!

[2/1 02:32PM] Deku: All Might finalmente podría ir a por todas después de meses de escabullirse

[2/1 02:33PM] Deku: Dice que va a dejar el trabajo de detective para mí la próxima vez porque hice un muy buen trabajo en esta ocasión

[2/1 02:33PM] Deku: ¿Te lo puedes imaginar? ¡Realmente voy a poder usar mis notas de investigación para héroes profesionales!

[2/1 02:34PM] Deku: Esto es un sueño hecho realidad para mí

[2/1 02:34PM] Deku: Desafortunadamente no logramos atrapar al cabecilla, así que vamos a seguir aquí por un tiempo

[2/1 02:34PM] Deku: ¡Pero en verdad puedo ayudar ahora!

[2/1 02:34PM] Deku: Y tal vez cuando regrese pueda continuar ayudando para que podamos ser compañeros apropiados esta vez

[2/1 02:36PM] Deku: Quiero decir, si quieres, por supuesto

[2/1 02:36PM] Deku: ¡Está bien si no lo haces!

[2/1 02:37PM] Deku: Haha

[2/1 02:37PM] Deku: Estoy tan feliz

.

[2/2 12:03AM] Deku: Kacchan, ¿estás bien?

.

[2/2 09:14AM] Bakugou: Mierda qué jodido día horrible

[2/2 09:15AM] Bakugou: Oh

[2/2 09:15AM] Bakugou: Bien por ti

[2/2 09:15AM] Bakugou: Deku he aguantado tu trasero por más de una década ahora

[2/2 09:16AM] Bakugou: He conocido a mierda de cerebro por menos de un mes y ya lo odio más que a ti

[2/2 09:19AM] Deku: Kacchan, puedes solo decir 'seamos compañeros' como una persona normal

[2/2 09:19AM] Bakugou: ¿quién crees que soy?

[2/2 09:20AM] Deku: Buen punto

[2/2 09:20AM] Deku: ¡Pero gracias!

[2/2 09:20AM] Deku: Ok, escuchemos sobre tu horrible día

[2/2 09:21AM] Bakugou: Mis putos siervos destruyeron el puente del centro hoy y me culparon

[2/2 09:21AM] Bakugou: Pasé toda la noche en la estación de policía por una mierda que no hice

[2/2 09:22AM] Deku: Tal vez el problema es que los estás llamando tus siervos

[2/2 09:22AM] Bakugou: Mis putos esclavos se están rebelando

[2/2 09:22AM] Deku: No estoy seguro de que eso sea mucho mejor

.

[2/2 05:27PM] Bakugou: Hay tantas cosas con las que puedes salirte con la tuya si sueltas el nombre de All Might

.

[2/6 01:22PM] Bakugou: Un chico con pelotas se acaba de unir

[2/6 02:02PM] Deku: ¿Qué?

.

[2/8 07:14PM] Deku: ¡Mi primer día en el trabajo! Fue realmente agotador porque estoy un poco fuera de forma porque no he discutido contigo en un tiempo

[2/8 07:15PM] Deku: ¡Pero fue genial! Analicé uno de los caprichos del villano y descubrí que debido al sol, él solo podía operar de noche y solo cerca del océano.

[2/8 07:15PM] Deku: Entonces la policía bloqueó secretamente el puerto por la noche

[2/8 07:15PM] Deku: Acabo de decir algo y todos se apresuraron a cumplir mis órdenes

[2/8 07:16PM] Deku: Me sentí tan poderoso

[2/8 07:20PM] Bakugou: Si solo estos cabezas de mierda hicieran lo mismo por mí

[2/8 07:20PM] Bakugou: Es mejor que hayas pateado algún culo

[2/8 07:22PM] Deku: Ningún culo pateado, desafortunadamente

[2/8 07:23PM] Deku: Noqueé a alguien

[2/8 07:23PM] Deku: De una manera agradable

[2/8 07:24PM] Bakugou: Apuesto a que le arrancaste la cara

[2/8 07:24PM] Deku: ¿Cómo en esas películas de terror que odias?

[2/8 07:24PM] Deku: ¡Donde la piel se desprende lentamente... ¡Solo para revelar otra cara adentro!

[2/8 07:24PM] Deku: ¡Ahg!

[2/8 07:25PM] Bakugou: Cierra la puta boca

[2/8 07:25PM] Deku: Aquí, tengo algunas fotos

[2/8 07:26PM] _Deku envió una foto_

[2/8 07:26PM] Bakugou: Joder

[2/8 07:27PM] Deku: Jaja está bien

[2/8 07:27PM] Deku: Es solo un gato que encontré en internet. ¿No es lindo?

[2/8 07:27PM] Deku: ¡Mira sus ojos! Tan lindo

[2/8 07:27PM] Deku: Hola Kacchan, quiero un gato. ¿Podemos comprar un gato para el apartamento?

[2/8 07:39PM] Deku: ¿Kacchan?

[2/8 07:39PM] Deku: Kacchan, sabes que no es aterrador, ¿verdad?

.

[2/9 06:38AM] Bakugou: No dormí en toda la noche por tu mierda no estás consiguiendo a tu jodido gato

.

[2/14 12:00AM] Deku: ¡Feliz día de San Valentín, Kacchan! Espero que encuentres tu verdadero amor algún día para que podamos dejar de dormir juntos como los pobres estudiantes universitarios que somos

.

[2/14 10:30AM] Bakugou: ¿Por qué diablos está el hijo de Endeavor aquí?

[2/14 10:31AM] Bakugou: Dice que quiere unirse

[2/14 10:31AM] Bakugou: Con un demonio que lo hace, parece que quiere estrellar su cara contra la pared

[2/14 10:35AM] Deku: All Might decir que está bien dejarlo unirse

[2/14 10:35AM] Deku: ¡Kacchan, eres tan suertudo! Conoces a todas estas personas geniales

[2/14 10:36AM] Bakugou: Tiene una especie de tatuaje de punk en la cara como si tratara de ser genial

[2/14 10:38AM] Deku: ... All Might dice que es una cicatriz y que fue una experiencia traumática

[2/14 10:38AM] Deku: ... Por favor sé amable

[2/14 10:38AM] Deku: ... No lo toques con un palito

[2/14 10:38AM] Bakugou: Parece un marihuano

[2/14 10:39AM] Bakugou: ¿Por qué demonios se uniría el hijo de Endeavor a esta agencia?

[2/14 10:39AM] Bakugou: Es un puto espía, por eso

[2/14 10:40AM] Deku: Errr Kacchan creo que deberíamos reducir la velocidad

[2/14 10:40AM] Bakugou: Me está mirando fijamente desde el otro lado de la oficina

[2/14 10:40AM] Bakugou: Si es una pelea, lo que quiere que desea una pelea es lo que recibirá

[2/14 10:41AM] Deku: Realmente no creo que eso sea lo que él quiera, Kacchan

[2/14 10:41AM] Deku: En serio

[2/14 10:42AM] Deku: Estás a punto de tomar una mala decisión

[2/14 10:42AM] Deku: Por favor reconsideralo

[2/14 10:44AM] Deku: ¿Kacchan?

[2/14 10:46AM] Deku: ¡Vaya!

[2/14 10:52AM] _Bakugou envió una foto_

[2/14 10:52AM] Bakugou: ¡FELIZ DÍA DE SAN VALENTÍN CARA DE MIERDA!

[2/14 10:53AM] Deku: ¿TÚ ARRUINASTE SU COCHE?

[2/14 10:53AM] Bakugou: No, yo absolutamente _destroce_ su coche y es glorioso

[2/14 10:54AM] Deku: ...

[2/14 10:54AM] Deku: Espera

[2/14 10:55AM] Deku: Eso no parecen explosiones

[2/14 10:55AM] Deku: ¿Con que rompiste su auto?

[2/14 10:56AM] Bakugou: El auto

[2/14 10:56AM] _Bakugou envió una foto_

[2/14 10:57AM] Deku: KACCHAN ¡ESE ES MI AUTO!

[2/14 10:57AM] Bakugou: Yo pago por el gas

[2/14 10:58AM] Deku: ESO NO LO HACE TUYO

[2/14 10:58AM] Deku: VE A ARREGLARLO AHORA MISMO

[2/14 10:58AM] Deku: ¡AHORA!

[2/14 10:58AM] Deku: O MEJOR ESTATE PREPARADO PARA COMPRARME UNO NUEVO

[2/14 10:58AM] Deku: Y SÉ QUE NO PUEDES PERMITIRTE ESO

.

[2/14 03:27PM] _Bakugou envió una foto_

[2/14 03:49PM] Deku: ¿También arreglaste su auto?

[2/14 03:52PM] Bakugou: Diablos no

.

[2/14 11:59PM] Bakugou: Feliz día de San Valentín nerd de mierda

[2/14 11:59PM] Deku: ¡Igualmente, Kacchan!

.

[2/20 04:22AM] Deku: Han pasado casi dos meses eh

[2/20 04:23AM] Deku: Realmente no estamos progresando lo suficientemente rápido y All Might esta intentándolo muy duro, pero seguimos perdiendo al líder

[2/20 04:24AM] Deku: Tal vez no estoy hecho para esto

[2/20 04:24AM] Deku: Es un poco difícil, no tener un quirk

[2/20 04:24AM] Deku: Creo que hice que todos se sientan avergonzados en la reunión de hoy

[2/20 04:25AM] Deku: Hablaba tan bien de mí, pero luego uno de los oficiales le preguntó qué quirk tenía

[2/20 04:25AM] Deku: Y ahora quieren reasignar el caso porque no creen que pueda manejarlo

[2/20 04:25AM] Deku: En este punto, ni siquiera sé si puedo manejarlo

[2/20 04:26AM] Deku: ¿Tal vez debería volver a ser un secretario? Definitivamente hay personas con quirks maravillosos más calificados de lo que yo soy

[2/20 04:26AM] Deku: Solo soy un tipo al que le gustan los héroes, eso es todo. No soy diferente del resto de los fanáticos.

[2/20 04:29AM] _Bakugou envió una foto_

[2/20 04:29AM] Deku: ESE ES ENDEAVOR

[2/20 04:29AM] Bakugou: Sí ese mierda vino a la agencia y discutió con ese cabrón pastel de fresa.

[2/20 04:30AM] Bakugou: Derramó sus desagradables problemas familiares por todo el lugar.

[2/20 04:30AM] Bakugou: Es un jodido imbécil.

[2/20 04:30AM] Deku: Ah, escuché que su personalidad no era la mejor

[2/20 04:31AM] Bakugou: Mitad parecía que quería llorar

[2/20 04:31AM] Bakugou: Cara de Ardilla y la Mierda de cerebro lo expulsaron, incluso

[2/20 04:32AM] Bakugou: Eres mucho más un héroe de lo que él es, Deku

[2/20 04:32AM] Bakugou: No que eso signifique mucho desde que es basura

[2/20 04:33AM] Deku: Oh

[2/20 04:33AM] Bakugou: Ahora cállate para que pueda dormir

[2/20 04:33AM] Deku: Ok ok, ¡Buenas noches!

[2/20 04:33AM] Deku: ...

[2/20 04:34AM] Deku: Gracias, Kacchan.

.

[2/25 08:24PM] Deku: ¡ÉXITO!

[2/25 08:24PM] Deku: ¡LO TENEMOS, KACCHAN!

[2/25 08:25PM] _Deku envió una foto_

[2/25 08:25PM] Deku: Nunca me había tomado una selfie, pero quería conmemorar el momento

[2/25 08:27PM] Bakugou: ¿Hiciste que escupiera sus tripas?

[2/25 08:27PM] Deku: ¡Sí!

[2/25 08:27PM] Bakugou: ¿Qué se meara en los pantalones?

[2/25 08:28PM] Deku: ¡Más o menos, haha!

[2/25 08:28PM] Bakugou: Bueno

[2/25 08:28PM] Deku: Hehe

[2/25 08:30PM] Deku: Hey Kacchan, ¿estás ocupado?

[2/25 08:30PM] Deku: Hagamos una videollamada.

[2/25 08:31PM] Bakugou: ¿Qué?

[2/25 08:31PM] Deku: ¡Estoy llamando!

[2/25 08:31PM] _Deku está llamando_

[2/25 08:31PM] Deku: Contesta la llamada o volveré a llamar

[2/25 08:31PM] _Llamada pérdida de Deku_

[2/25 08:32PM] Deku: ¡Kacchan!

[2/25 08:32PM] _Deku está llamando_

[2/25 08:32PM] _Llamada pérdida de Deku_

[2/25 08:33PM] _Deku está llamando_

[2/25 08:33PM] _Llamada pérdida de Deku_

[2/25 08:34PM] _Deku está llamando_

[2/25 08:34PM] Bakugou: Bien

[2/25 08:34PM] Bakugou: Mierda eres persistente

[2/25 08:34PM] Deku: :)

.

[2/26 10:46AM] Bakugou: Me siento como una mierda

[2/26 10:46AM] Bakugou: No dormí en absoluto porque no te callabas

[2/26 10:46AM] Bakugou: ¿Por qué tengo que trabajar tan temprano en la mañana?

[2/26 10:47AM] Bakugou: Esto es todo tu culpa

[2/26 10:47AM] Bakugou: Espero que te sientas mierda como yo

[2/26 10:55AM] _Deku envió una foto_

[2/26 10:55AM] Deku: ¡Mire toda esta comida! ¡Tengo tanta hambre y All Might dice que me dejaría probar cualquier cosa que quisiera como una felicitación por un trabajo bien hecho

[2/26 10:55AM] _Deku envió una foto_

[2/26 10:55AM] Deku: ¡Mira estos sombreros, Kacchan!

[2/26 10:56AM] Bakugou: Jodete

[2/26 10:56AM] Bakugou: Eres un jodido troll

[2/26 10:56AM] Bakugou: No sé por qué le gustas a cualquiera

[2/26 10:57AM] Deku: Si eres amable conmigo, te compraré este póster de edición limitada

[2/26 10:57AM] _Deku envió una foto_

[2/26 10:57AM] Bakugou: Bien, creo que a algunas personas les gustas

[2/26 11:02AM] Bakugou: ¿Deku?

[2/26 11:02AM] Bakugou: Deku estoy siendo bueno, mejor que compres esa mierda

[2/26 11:02AM] Bakugou: No te dejaré volver al apartamento si no la compras

.

[2/27 01:33AM] _Bakugou envió una foto_

[2/27 01:33AM] _Bakugou envió una foto_

[2/27 01:34AM] _Bakugou envió una foto_

[2/27 01:34AM] _Bakugou envió una foto_

[2/27 07:49AM] Deku: ¿Es ese... el auto de la misma persona?

[2/27 07:49AM] Deku: ¿Por qué sigue trabajando allí?

[2/27 07:49AM] Deku: ¿Es un masoquista?

[2/27 09:27AM] Bakugou: Es porque soy putamente encantador

.

[2/28 04:44PM] Bakugou: Cuando regresaras

[2/28 04:45PM] Deku: En un par de meses

[2/29 04:45PM] Bakugou: ¿Qué?

[2/29 04:45PM] Bakugou: ¿No se suponía que este viaje terminaría antes de marzo

[2/29 04:46PM] Bakugou: ¿Por qué diablos estás de luna de miel alrededor del globo con All Might?

.

[3/6 03:22AM] Bakugou: Estás muerto

.

[3/6 10:49PM] Bakugou: Carajo Deku responde tus mensajes

.

[3/7 04:11AM] Deku: Finalmente, tengo señal otra vez.

[3/7 04:11AM] Deku: No me di cuenta de lo dependiente que era de mi teléfono

[3/7 04:12AM] Deku: ¿Cómo has estado?

[3/7 04:12AM] Deku: Terminamos en Europa

[3/7 04:12AM] Deku: Ha sido todo un viaje

[3/7 04:13AM] Deku: Te lo contaré cuando vuelvas a conectarte

.

[3/8 9:08AM] Deku: ¿Kacchan?

.

[3/8 10:19PM] Deku: Lo siento por preocuparte

[3/8 11:02PM] Bakugou: Sera jodidamente mejor si lo sientes

.

[3/9 12:32AM] Deku: Así que terminamos a la deriva en una pieza de madera contrachapada de Nueva York a Gran Bretaña

[3/9 12:33AM] Deku: All Might es grande y todo eso, así que fue una especie de viaje apretado

[3/9 12:33AM] Deku: Originalmente estábamos tratando de llevarlo río abajo, pero All Might es bastante malo en direcciones así que

[3/9 12:33AM] Deku: Terminamos en Europa después de un par de días

[3/9 12:34AM] Deku: All Might seguía diciendo que íbamos hacia el oeste hasta que arribamos en Europa, entonces

[3/9 12:34AM] Deku: Obviamente no íbamos hacia el oeste

[3/9 12:47AM] Bakugou: ¿Por qué mierda estabas tratando de montar una pieza de madera contrachapada?

.

[3/10 10:22AM] Bakugou: Los cabrones robaron mi teléfono

[3/10 10:23AM] Bakugou: Malditas putas traidoras

[3/10 10:23AM] Bakugou: Ojo por otro jodido ojo

[3/10 10:23AM] _Bakugou envió una foto_

[3/10 10:31AM] Deku: El asesinato por intento de robo no es ojo por ojo

.

[3/11 07:13PM] Deku: ¡Ya que estamos en Europa de todos modos, hemos decidido explorar un poco las ciudades!

[3/11 07:13PM] _Deku envió una foto_

[3/11 07:14PM] Deku: ¡Tantas tiendas! ¡Mucha comida! ¡Voy a probarlo todo por ti!

[3/11 07:14PM] _Deku envió una foto_

[3/11 07:14PM] _Deku envió una foto_

[3/11 07:14PM] _Deku envió una foto_

 _._

[3/11 08:23PM] Deku: Todo huele tan bien

[3/11 08:23PM] Deku: Ah, comí tanta comida

[3/11 08:23PM] Deku: Creo que soy gay ahora

[3/11 08:23PM] Bakugou: Yo también

[3/11 08:23PM] Deku: Gordo*. Uups, el autocorrector.

[3/11 08:23PM] Deku: Eso hubiera sido extraño, haha

[3/11 08:25PM] Deku: Oh, errr...

[3/11 08:26PM] Deku: ¡No lo sabía, pero ahora sí!

[3/11 08:29PM] Deku: ¿Kacchan?

[3/11 08:36PM] Deku: ¿Te fuiste?

.

[3/14 04:29PM] Deku: Kacchan por favor háblame

.

[3/16 09:45AM] Deku: Kacchan Entiendo totalmente y no pienso menos de ti

[3/16 09:45AM] Deku: ¿Podemos hablar por favor?

[3/16 09:45AM] Deku: Si no respondes a mis mensajes voy a recurrir a medidas desesperadas

.

[3/18 01:23PM] Deku: Kaaacccchaaaaan

.

[3/20 04:59PM] Deku: Solo te dejo saber que estoy frente a tu casa ahora mismo

.

[3/20 04:59PM] Deku: ¡Te veo!

[3/20 04:59PM] Deku: Oh, te ves enojado

.

[3/22 01:01AM] Deku: Así que ahora somos novios

[3/22 01:02AM] Bakugou: no puedo creer que hayas subido al avión y vuelvas a Europa

[3/22 01:02AM] Deku: All Might estaba preocupado de que no quisiera lidiar con el daño colateral

[3/22 01:03AM] Deku: Además, no voy a perderme la increíble comida solo por ti

[3/22 01:03AM] Bakugou: Jodete

[3/22 01:04AM] Bakugou: No somos putos novios

[3/22 01:04AM] Deku: Eso no es lo que dijiste hace un par de días

[3/22 01:05AM] _Deku envió un video_

[3/22 01:05AM] Bakugou: ELIMINA ESA MIERDA

.

[3/23 12:43AM] Bakugou: Mierda de cerebro me arrastró a una despedida de soltero

[3/23 12:43AM] Bakugou: Porque soy un puto soltero

[3/23 12:43AM] Bakugou: Y no somos malditos novios

.

[3/23 02:14AM] Bakugou: El maldito Todoroki Mierdo echo algo en mi maldita bebida

[3/23 02:14AM] Bakugou: Me voy a casa

[3/23 02:33AM] Deku: Errr

[3/23 02:33AM] Deku: ¿No vas a luchar contra él?

[3/23 02:33AM] Deku: Demostrar tu hombría o algo así

[3/23 02:33AM] Deku: Pow Pow

[3/23 02:35AM] Bakugou: Carajo no

[3/23 02:35AM] Bakugou: Muy cansado

[3/23 02:35AM] Bakugou: y mareado

[3/23 02:36AM] Bakugou: Todo está girando un poco

[3/23 02:37AM] Deku: ... Kacchan estás borracho

[3/23 02:37AM] Deku: ¿Estás seguro de que vas a estar bien?

[3/23 02:40AM] Deku: ¡Aléjate de los callejones oscuros!

[3/23 02:40AM] Deku: Podrías matar accidentalmente a alguien

.

[3/23 01:57PM] Bakugou: ¿Dónde diablos guardamos medicina para el dolor de cabeza?

[3/23 01:59PM] Deku: Primer cajón

[3/23 01:59PM] Deku: No puedo creer que estés con resaca

[3/23 01:59PM] Deku: ¿Cuánto bebiste?

[3/23 01:59PM] Bakugou: No es tu maldito negocio

.

[3/25 04:07PM] Bakugou: Todoroki cara-de-mierda quiere conocer al Puto Deku

[3/25 04:07PM] Deku: ¿Qué?

[3/25 04:07PM] Deku: ¿Ese soy yo?

[3/25 04:08PM] Deku: ¿Puedes cambiar eso por favor? No es muy agradable

[3/25 04:08PM] Deku: También me encantaría conocer a Todoroki-kun

[3/25 04:08PM] Deku: Estoy seguro de que cualquiera que pueda echarle algo a tu bebida con la cara seria es encantador

[3/25 04:12PM] Bakugou: Es por eso que no somos putos novios

.

[3/28 07:22PM] Deku: ¡Estamos en París ahora!

[3/28 07:22PM] _Deku envió una foto_

 _._

[3/30 03:36PM] Deku: ¡Joven Bakugou!

[3/30 03:38PM] Bakugou: Oh demonios no

[3/30 03:38PM] Deku: ¡Quiero comprarle un regalo al Joven Midoriya, pero no estoy seguro de qué le gustaría! ¿Tienes alguna sugerencia?

[3/30 03:39PM] Bakugou: Solo cómprale cualquier mierda que quieras

[3/30 03:39PM] Deku: ¡Por supuesto que tengo algunas ideas, pero pensé en pedirle ayuda a su novio!

[3/30 03:40PM] Bakugou: No somos novios

[3/30 03:44PM] Deku: ¡Pero el joven Midoriya me contó cómo ustedes dos hablaron, corazón a corazón, hombre a hombre, y sobre cómo te disculpaste en esa mala manera tuya por tratarlo tan mal durante tu adolescencia! ¡También dijo que fue muy dulce cuando lo invitaste a salir, aunque estabas muy avergonzado y parecía que querías llorar!

[3/30 03:45PM] Bakugou: Te diré que mierda comprar así que cállate.

[3/30 03:46PM] Deku: ¡Sabía que lo harías!

.

[3/30 05:17PM] _Deku envió una foto_

[3/30 05:17PM] Bakugou: All Might la cámara está mirando hacia el lado equivocado, no quiero ver tus putos dientes

[3/30 09:18PM] Bakugou: Enséñale a usar un maldito teléfono

[3/30 09:18PM] Deku: Estoy intentando

.

[4/1 06:53PM] Bakugou: Intenté no insultar por el día de los inocentes y las cabezas de mierda parecían como si les hubiera maldecido a su hijo recién nacido

.

[4/1 11:29PM] Bakugou: Maldito idiota acaba de tocar el timbre y correr.

[4/1 11:29PM] Deku: ¿Todoroki-kun?

[4/1 11:30PM] Deku: ¿Tan tarde en la noche?

[4/1 11:31PM] Bakugou: Quien más mierdas

[4/1 11:31PM] Bakugou: ¿Por qué mi vida es tan difícil?

[4/1 11:32PM] Deku: Tal vez es por eso que no deberías destruir los autos de las otras personas

.

[4/2 02:11PM] Deku: ¿Cuál se ve mejor en mí?

[4/2 02:12PM] _Deku envió una foto_

[4/2 02:13PM] _Deku envió una foto_

[4/2 02:17PM] Bakugou: Ambos hacen que tu culo parezca gordo

[4/2 02:22PM] Deku: ¿Por qué estás mirando mi trasero, Kacchan?

[4/2 02:23PM] Bakugou: El primero.

.

[4/4 03:13AM] Deku: Si pudieras ser una princesa, ¿cuál serías?

[4/4 07:45AM] Bakugou: Qué carajo

[4/4 07:47AM] Deku: Preguntando para un amigo

.

[4/6 02:37AM] Bakugou: Mierda de cerebro destrozó el apartamento

[4/6 02:37AM] Bakugou: Está durmiendo en tu cama

[4/6 02:38AM] Bakugou: Estoy putamente cansado como para lidiar con esta mierda

[4/6 02:38AM] Bakugou: Es mejor que desees que no se orine encima

[4/6 02:39AM] Deku: Confío en que sus controles de vejiga están bien

.

[4/7 04:55PM] Deku: ¡Estambul!

[4/7 04:55PM] _Deku envió una foto_

 _._

[4/7 07:24 PM] Deku: Hay muchos villanos aquí, te encantaría

.

[4/9 09:38PM] Deku: Katsuki

[4/9 09:44PM] Bakugou: Que mierda

[4/9 09:45PM] Deku: ¡All Might me dijo que lo intentara! Como somos novios ahora, él me dijo que deberíamos tratar de llamarnos por nuestros nombres de pila

[4/9 09:45PM] Deku: ¿No vas a gritar y negar que no somos novios?

[4/9 09:55PM] Deku: ¿Hola?

[4/9 10:12PM] Deku: ¿Katsuki-san?

[4/9 10:34PM] Deku: Katsukikatsukikatsukikatsukikatsukikatsukikatsukikatsukikatsukikatsukikatsukikatsuki

[4/9 10:48PM] Deku: Kaaaaaaaatsuki

.

[4/9 11:22PM] Bakugou: Izuku

[4/9 11:23PM] Deku: ¿Q-qué?

[4/9 11:23PM] Deku: Oh

[4/9 11:23PM] Deku: Oh, Dios mío

[4/9 11:24PM] Deku: Tal vez deberíamos quedarnos con Deku y Kacchan

[4/9 11:24PM] Bakugou: Esa fue la mierda que pensé

.

[4/11 12:35PM] Bakugou: Soy el puto Bowser

[4/11 01:06PM] Deku: Kacchan qué

[4/11 01:06PM] Deku: ¿Cómo literalmente, o...?

[4/11 01:08PM] Bakugou: y eres la jodida Peach

[4/11 01:08PM] Deku: Oh, está bien. No literalmente

[4/11 01:09PM] Bakugou: Tonto e inútil

[4/11 01:09PM] Deku: Se supone que es la respuesta tardía de la semana pasada a mi pregunta de princesas

[4/11 01:09PM] Deku: ¿Eso significa que vas a venir a recogerme al galope?

[4/11 01:10PM] Bakugou: Eso significa que voy a secuestrar tu puto culo

[4/11 01:10PM] Deku: Wow

[4/11 01:10PM] Deku: Realmente no sabes lo que es esta cosa de romance ¿verdad?

[4/11 01:11PM] Bakugou: Quieres hablar sobre nuestros putos enamoramientos y trenzarnos la mierda de pelo el uno al otro o qué

[4/11 01:11PM] Deku: Err no, no del todo

.

[4/12 02:14PM] Bakugou: Bolas Moradas derritió una de sus bolas en un plato de asquerosa porquería y la vertió en mi silla

[4/12 02:14PM] Bakugou: Esa jodida y excelente silla de cuero

[4/12 02:14PM] Bakugou: A la mierda ese agujero de mierda

[4/12 02:14PM] Bakugou: Esto apesta a ese bastardo de las mitades.

[4/12 02:15PM] Bakugou: Ese enano pervertido nunca hubiera tenido las pelotas para hacer esto

[4/12 02:15PM] Deku: Kacchan, aunque él tiene pelotas...

[4/12 02:15PM] Deku: Literalmente...

[4/12 02:16PM] Bakugou: Vete a la mierda

[4/12 02:16PM] Bakugou: Estoy explotando su auto

[4/12 02:16PM] Bakugou: El desquite es una perra

[4/12 02:16PM] Bakugou: Le daré un viaje de regreso con su encantador padre de mierda

[4/12 02:17PM] Deku: Wow eso es realmente pero realmente muy malo

[4/12 02:17PM] Bakugou: Estoy seguro como el carajo, de que no estoy tratando de ser amable

[4/12 02:18PM] Deku: ¿No crees que Todoroki-kun solo hace todas estas cosas porque sigue viendo que destruyes sus cosas?

[4/12 02:18PM] Deku: Él no suena como el tipo que solo te perseguiría sin ninguna razón

[4/12 02:18PM] Deku: Así que no arruinemos más autos, ¿está bien?

[4/12 02:19PM] Bakugou: Malditamente bien

[4/12 02:19PM] Bakugou: Solo explotare sus neumáticos

[4/12 02:19PM] Deku: KACCHAN

.

[4/13 07:44PM] _Deku envió un video_

[4/13 07:44PM] Deku: ALL MIGHT ES TAN GENIAL

[4/13 07:44PM] Deku: ¡Mira ese golpe!

[4/13 07:45PM] Deku: Ese combo en el 4:23

[4/13 07:45PM] Deku: Eso fue el Luxemburg Smash por cierto

[4/13 07:45PM] Deku: Estamos de vacaciones ahora, pero los villanos lo siguen atacando por alguna razón

[4/13 07:46PM] Deku: Es por eso que necesitamos mejorar las relaciones internacionales

[4/13 07:46PM] Deku: Nadie en Europa sabe quién es

[4/13 07:46PM] Deku: Estaba un poco triste por eso ayer

[4/13 07:46PM] Deku: ¡Pero ahora es un héroe local!

[4/13 07:46PM] Deku: Siguen preguntando si soy su hijo

[4/13 07:47PM] Deku: Lo que es incómodo

[4/13 07:47PM] Deku: Imagina si fuera tu suegro, Kacchan

[4/13 07:47PM] Deku: ¡Él te daría esas charlas de "no lastimes a mi hijo o te mataré!"

[4/13 07:48PM] Deku: ... Excepto que probablemente terminaría realmente matándote

[4/13 07:48PM] Deku: United States Smash en tu cara

[4/13 07:48PM] Deku: Asi que quizás esa no es una muy buena idea

.

[4/15 12:34PM] Bakugou: Todoroki Cara-de-mierda acaba de quemar el escritorio barato

[4/15 12:34PM] Bakugou: Por toda la charla de mierda de su familia, seguro que no tenía problema en incendiar su jodida cara

[4/15 12:42PM] Deku: ¿Qué?

[4/15 12:42PM] Deku: Por lo general no lo detienes

[4/15 12:42PM] Deku: ¿Dónde estabas cuando esto estaba pasando?

[4/15 12:43PM] Bakugou: Explotando su jodido abrigo de gucci

[4/15 12:43PM] Deku: ¡Ustedes dos tuvieron la misma idea!

[4/15 12:43PM] Deku: Qué dulce

[4/15 12:43PM] Deku: ¡Creo que ustedes dos deberían ser mejores amigos!

[4/15 12:44PM] Bakugou: Creo que deberías ir a comer mierda

.

[4/15 01:07PM] _Bakugou envió una foto_

[4/15 01:07PM] Bakugou: Maldito bastardo de ojos-negros ese imbécil

[4/15 01:09PM] Deku: ¿Quieres decir que lo golpeaste sin tu quirk?

[4/15 01:10PM] Bakugou: No fue una batalla de quirks

[4/15 01:10PM] Bakugou: No necesito hacer trampa para vencer a ese bastardo

[4/15 01:11PM] Deku: Wow

[4/15 01:11PM] Deku: Para ser enemigos mortales, ustedes dos seguro son civiles

.

[4/16 07:27PM] Deku: ALERTA DE VILLANO ALERTA DE VILLANO

[4/16 07:27PM] _Deku envió un video_

[4/16 07:27PM] Deku: Él tiene un quirk de explosión

[4/16 07:27PM] Deku: ¡Como tú, kacchan!

[4/16 07:28PM] Deku: ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado cómo te verías como un villano?

[4/16 07:28PM] Deku: ¡Te verías así!

[4/16 07:28PM] Deku: Feo y con tu trasero pateado por All Might

[4/16 07:33PM] Bakugou: JODETE

.

[4/19 04:21PM] _Bakugou envió una foto_

[4/19 04:21PM] Bakugou: El mayor Mierda-atorada.

[4/19 04:23PM] Deku: OH DIOS MIÍO

[4/19 04:23PM] Deku: ES ESE INGENIUM

[4/19 04:23PM] Deku: !

[4/19 04:23PM] Deku: AUTÓGRAFO KACCHAN UN AUTÓGRAFO

[4/19 04:24PM] Bakugou: No soy tu maldito sirviente

[4/19 04:24PM] Deku: Por favor amable señor

[4/19 04:25PM] Deku: Oh varonil Bakugou

[4/19 04:25PM] Deku: El héroe más explosivo que Tokio haya conocido

[4/19 04:25PM] Deku: El héroe número uno que está corriendo con valentía y poder

[4/19 04:26PM] _Bakugou screenshotted_

[4/19 04:26PM] Deku: Wow, ¿en serio?

.

[4/20 12:00AM] Deku: ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, KACCHAN!

[4/20 12:00AM] Bakugou: Gracias

.

[4/20 08:29PM] Bakugou: Puta mierda de cerebro solo acaba de darme con un pastel en la cara

[4/20 08:29PM] Deku: ¡Estoy tan feliz de que estés haciendo amigos!

[4/20 08:29PM] Bakugou: ¿Qué parte de esto te suena como amistad para ti?

.

[4/20 10:51PM] Deku: ¿Cómo se siente ser viejo?

[4/20 10:51PM] Deku: Y arrugado

[4/20 10:53PM] Bakugou: Vete a la mierda

[4/20 10:53PM] Deku: Si comienzas a encanecer, no estoy seguro de poder salir contigo más

[4/20 10:53PM] Bakugou: No somos novios

[4/20 10:54PM] Deku: Sí, no lo somos

[4/20 10:54PM] Deku: Somos adorables novios

[4/20 10:54PM] Bakugou: ¿Cómo demonios puedes decir eso con una cara seria?

.

[4/23 02:13PM] Deku: ¡Hola Kacchan!

[4/23 02:13PM] Deku: All Might ha estado siguiendo a este villano que puede imitar a cualquiera que el quiera

[4/23 02:13PM] Deku: No estamos seguros de cómo de ve realmente la persona, pero tiene ciertos hábitos que lo delatan

[4/23 02:14PM] Deku: Como que si siempre golpea con el pie izquierdo en grupos de tres

[4/23 02:14PM] Deku: De todos modos, solo estaba comiendo algo en el café y ¿creo que lo veo?

[4/23 02:14PM] Deku: Envié un mensaje de texto de todos modos, pero podría tomar un tiempo llegar aquí

[4/23 02:14PM] Deku: Tenía algo que hacer cerca del puerto hoy, creo

[4/23 02:26PM] Deku: ¡Oh, el tipo está de pie!

[4/23 02:26PM] Deku: Voy a seguirlo

[4/23 03:01PM] Bakugou: Deku ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?

[4/23 03:01PM] Bakugou: Eres un jodido sin quirk

[4/23 03:04PM] Bakugou: Deku

[4/23 03:04PM] _Bakugou está llamando_

[4/23 03:05PM] Bakugou: Contesta tu maldito teléfono

[4/23 03:06PM] _Llamada pérdida de Bakugou_

[4/23 03:07PM] Bakugou: Joder

[4/23 03:08PM] Bakugou: All Might tampoco contesta.

[4/23 03:08PM] Bakugou: El probablemente se cayó en el puto océano

[4/23 03:10PM] Bakugou: Mierda

[4/23 03:10PM] _Bakugou está llamando_

[4/23 03:13PM] Bakugou: Deku si no recoges voy a tomar un avión a Europa

[4/23 03:14PM] _Llamada pérdida de Bakugou_

[4/23 03:38PM] Bakugou: Estoy en el jodido aeropuerto, nerd de mierda.

[4/23 03:42PM] Bakugou: Es mejor que estés vivo para que pueda patear tu culo

[4/23 03:58PM] Deku: ¿Kacchan?

[4/23 03:58PM] Deku: ¡Estoy bien!

[4/23 03:58PM] Deku: Intentó atacarme en un callejón, pero lo golpeé y lo lleve a la policía

[4/23 03:59PM] Deku: Él realmente no tenía un quirk ofensivo y All Might ha estado enseñándome sus golpes

[4/23 03:59PM] Deku: Todo está bien

[4/23 04:12PM] Deku: ¿...Kacchan?

[4/23 04:12PM] Deku: Kacchan no estás realmente en un avión, ¿verdad?

.

[4/23 10:57PM] Bakugou: Estoy putamente perdido

.

[4/23 11:22PM] Deku: ¿A dónde va tu avión?

[4/23 11:28PM] Bakugou: No tengo ni puta idea

[4/23 11:28PM] Bakugou: Tomé el primero que quedaba

[4/23 11:29PM] Deku: ¡Vaya!

.

[4/25 05:49PM] Bakugou: Le entregué la jodida agencia a mierda de cerebro por dos días

[4/25 05:49PM] Bakugou: y vuelvo y él está holgazanenado en la silla de cuero

[4/25 05:52PM] Deku: ¿La misma silla de cuero en el que termino con bola purpura?

[4/25 05:52PM] Bakugou: Cabeza de mierda termine varado en Egipto por ti

[4/25 05:52PM] Deku: ¡No te hice subir al avión equivocado!

[4/25 05:52PM] Deku: Pero gracias Kacchan

[4/25 05:52PM] Deku: Por tu preocupación

[4/25 05:53PM] Bakugou: No estaba malditamente preocupado

[4/25 05:55PM] Bakugou: Ese pendejo derribó mi obra maestra

[4/25 05:55PM] Bakugou: Y llamó a este agujero infernal #DetenganlosBerrichesdeBakugou2k30

[4/25 05:55PM] Bakugou: ¿qué diablos son esos "berrinches"?

[4/25 05:56PM] Deku: Suena como algo con lo que saldrías

[4/25 05:56PM] Deku: ¿Tal vez lo obtuvieron de ti?

[4/25 05:57PM] Bakugou: ...

[4/25 05:57PM] Bakugou: Carajo.

.

[4/26 10:08AM] Bakugou: DEKU TÚ HIJO DE PUTA PRESENTASTE UN REPORTE DE NIÑO DESAPARECIDO

.

[4/26 01:37PM] Deku: ¡No fui yo!

[4/26 01:38PM] Deku: ¿Qué reporte de niño desaparecido?

[4/26 01:38PM] Deku: Oh

[4/26 01:39PM] Deku: "Buscando pequeño y enojado idiota que respira fuego quien tiene diez palos empujados en su culo que come mierda para el desayuno, el almuerzo y la cena"

[4/26 01:39PM] Deku: Vaya, no eres muy popular verdad

[4/26 01:42PM] Bakugou: MALDITO TODOROKI HIJO DE PERRA

.

[4/28 01:04AM] _Deku envió una foto_

[4/28 01:12AM] _Deku envió una foto_

[4/28 01:13AM] _Deku envió una foto_

[4/28 01:13AM] Deku: ¡Posibles lugares para citas!

[4/28 01:15AM] Bakugou: No vamos a una convención de All Might

[4/28 01:15AM] Bakugou: Tu habitación ya es una jodida convención de All Might

.

[5/1 03:55PM] Deku: ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?

[5/1 03:55PM] Bakugou: No

[5/1 03:55PM] Deku: Ok, ¿recuerdas cuando nos unimos por primera vez juntos a la agencia?

[5/1 03:55PM] Bakugou: No

[5/1 03:56PM] Deku: Okey es genial hablar contigo

.

[5/1 11:27PM] Bakugou: Llamaste al maldito numero equivocado y no colgaste.

[5/1 11:28PM] Deku: ¡Y luego terminamos como compañeros de cuarto de la universidad por suerte después de eso!

[5/1 11:28PM] Deku: Buenos tiempos

[5/1 11:29PM] Deku: Excepto que no realmente porque eres un terrible compañero de cuarto

[5/1 11:29PM] Deku: Explotas mis cosas

[5/1 11:29PM] Deku: Comes mis bocadillos

[5/1 11:29PM] Deku: Tomas todo el sofá en la #NochedeCineMierdulera

[5/1 11:30PM] Deku: Y robas mi auto

[5/1 11:30PM] Deku: ¿Por qué vivo contigo, otra vez?

[5/1 11:30PM] Bakugou: Porque yo pago el jodido alquiler

[5/1 11:31PM] Deku: Oh sí

[5/1 11:31PM] Deku: El dinero tiende a hacer que los problemas desaparezcan

[5/1 11:31PM] Bakugou: ¿Me estás llamando problema?

[5/1 11:31PM] Deku: No señor, por supuesto que no

[5/1 11:31PM] Bakugou: No creo eso.

.

[5/3 10:26AM] Deku: ¡Kacchan!

[5/3 10:26AM] Deku: Volveremos pronto

[5/3 10:26AM] Deku: En poco más de una semana, creo

[5/3 10:26AM] Deku: Los altos mandos quieren que All Might organice una fiesta

[5/3 10:27AM] Deku: ¡Será el día 15, así que por favor diles a los nuevos miembros que vengan también!

.

[5/4 01:19PM] Deku: ¡Joven Bakugou! ¡Se requieren trajes!

[5/4 01:19PM] Bakugou: No jodas

[5/4 01:19PM] Deku: ¡Podrás ver al Joven Midoriya en uno!

[5/4 01:19PM] Bakugou: ¿Dónde está la puta tienda de trajes?

.

[5/5 11:35AM] Bakugou: Mierda de cerebro quiere saber si habrá comida

[5/5 11:35AM] Deku: ¡Sí! Ofrecerán algún tipo de cocina japonesa, lo que será realmente bueno ya que he estado comiendo solo platos europeos por un tiempo

[5/5 11:36AM] Deku: Ah sí, ¿cómo has estado comiendo?

[5/5 11:36AM] Deku: No puedes cocinar, ¿verdad?

[5/5 11:37AM] Bakugou: Debería haber pensado en eso hace meses

[5/5 11:37AM] Deku: Oh

[5/5 11:37AM] Deku: No has estado comiendo pésima comida para llevar por cinco meses, ¿verdad?

[5/5 11:48AM] Deku: ¿Kacchan?

[5/5 11:50AM] Deku: Uups

[5/5 11:51AM] Bakugou: Uups mi culo

.

[5/7 05:27PM] Deku: ¡Vamos a subir al avión en un poco más de una semana!

[5/7 05:27PM] Deku: Me divertí mucho viajando con All Might y aprendí mucho, pero estoy listo para regresar

[5/7 05:28PM] Deku: Te extrañé mucho, kacchan

[5/7 05:28PM] Deku: Incluso tus aterradores ceños fruncidos

[5/7 08:32PM] Bakugou: Yo también

.

[5/7 11:29PM] _Deku ha tomado una foto._

[5/7 11:29PM] Bakugou: Jódete.

.

[5/7 11:48PM] Deku: Toma una foto cada vez que Kacchan dice "Jódete"

.

[5/8 01:34AM] Deku: ¿Quieres algo de Rusia?

[5/8 01:38AM] Bakugou: ¿Acabas de caminar alrededor de Europa?

.

[5/9 11:39PM] Deku: Recuerdo que cuando nos conocimos y eras realmente malo conmigo porque descubriste que yo no tenía un quirk

[5/9 11:39PM] Deku: Y me empujarias y me llamarías con apodos

[5/9 11:39PM] Deku: Pero luego tomé notas y todo sobre tus patrones de ataque

[5/9 11:40PM] Deku: Y luego una maravilla sin quirk como yo te golpea

[5/9 11:40PM] Deku: Justo y dudar

[5/9 11:40PM] Deku: ¿Cómo se siente eso?

[5/9 11:41PM] Deku: Saber que perdiste

[5/9 11:41PM] Deku: Ante una maravilla sin quirk

[5/9 11:47PM] Bakugou: Jodete

[5/9 11:47PM] Deku: ¡FOTO!

.

[5/10 02:27PM] Deku: ¿Por qué nunca te subes los pantalones?

[5/10 02:27PM] Bakugou: ¿Por qué nunca te callas la puta boca?

.

[5/10 05:38PM] Deku: Si me callo estarías triste, Kacchan

[5/10 05:38PM] Deku: Como aquella vez que me callé

[5/10 05:38PM] Deku: Y te perdiste en Egipto

.

[5/11 09:14AM] Deku: ¡Estoy realmente emocionado de verte de nuevo!

[5/11 09:14AM] Deku: Aunque me siento algo nervioso

[5/11 09:14AM] Deku: ¿Crees que será diferente ahora?

[5/11 09:25AM] Bakugou: Carajo no.

[5/11 09:25AM] Bakugou: Si me pides que te tome de la mano, te explotare

[5/11 09:26AM] Deku: Wow me acabas de hacer caer a tus pies

.

[5/12 7:46PM] _Bakugou envió una foto_

[5/12 7:48PM] Deku: REALMENTE TE VES BIEN EN UN TRAJE, KACCHAN

[5/12 7:48PM] Deku: Como, realmente bien

[5/12 7:48PM] Deku: Oh wow

[5/12 7:48PM] Deku: ¿Puedo tener más fotos, por favor?

[5/12 7:49PM] Deku: Cuerpo completo, si es posible

[5/12 7:49PM] Deku: Quiero verlo todo

[5/12 7:52PM] Bakugou: ¿Por qué suena como si estuviera enviando nudes?

.

[5/14 10:02PM] Deku: ¡Estamos subiendo al avión!

[5/14 10:02PM] Deku: Se siente bien tomar el transporte normal por una vez

[5/14 10:02PM] Deku: ¡Japón, aquí vamos!

[5/14 10:03PM] _Deku envió una foto_

[5/14 10:03PM] Deku: ¡El océano!

[5/14 10:03PM] Deku: Vayamos juntos la próxima vez, ¿Ok?

.

[5/14 11:47PM] Bakugou: Ok

.

[5/15 10:19PM] Bakugou: Deku ¿dónde diablos estás?

[5/15 10:19PM] Bakugou: Estoy de pie en la puta esquina

.

[5/15 10:32PM] Bakugou: ¿Por qué los cabezas de mierda vienen para acá?

[5/15 10:32PM] Bakugou: Mierda me están tocando

.

[5/15 10:51PM] Bakugou: Veo a All Might, ¿dónde diablos estás?

.

[5/15 11:07PM] Bakugou: Deku

.

[5/15 11:10PM] Deku: ¡Hola Kacchan!

[5/15 11:10PM] Deku: ¡Regrese!

.

[5/16 8:27AM] _Deku envió una foto_

[5/16 8:27AM] Deku: ¡Después de una noche de pizza horrible y películas terribles, Bakugou Katsuki finalmente admite la derrota en Mario Kart ante la asombrosa maravilla sin quirk, Midoriya Izuku!

[5/16 9:00AM] Bakugou: Jódete.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Nota de Autor:** Dato curioso: La cosa "gay" me ha pasado en la vida real, fue bastante vergonzoso.

Otro hecho divertido: cada vez que termino de escribir a Kacchan empiezo a maldecir como loco, también el anime es una mala influencia para los niños. Lo escuchaste primero aquí.

Además, ahora que esto está hecho, puedo escribir uno desde el punto de vista de Todoroki en el futuro. En realidad, no lo sé, porque solo puede haber tanta comedia antes de que mis raíces de angustia se vuelvan se vuelvan a poner en marcha.

 **Nota del traductor:** Van 2 y faltan 6.


End file.
